Franklin is Lost: Alternate Ending
Franklin and Fox stayed under the the log in the woods. There parents had told them time and time again to never go in there. Yet all it took was a game of hide and seek to make that rule go up in smoke. Fox thought it'd be clever to hide in the woods, and soon enough Franklin went in too. Boasting he could find his one friend that always won at this game. Anyway it was getting late, the sun had set and night came. The two animal children were scared, alone, and hungry. "No one will come Franklin," Fox worried "We're stuck here, forever." "Someone will come Fox. Franklin said trying to cheer up Fox "We just have to..." "JUST HAVE TO WHAT! HUH? THIS ISN'T SOME STORY BOOK YOU READ AT THE LIBRARY, FRANKLIN! THIS IS REAL LIFE! THERE'S NO KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR OF SUPERHERO COMING TO REQUEST US!" Fox cried. Franklin was taken back by Fox's outburst. "We're going to starve, and die!" Fox sobbed. "It's been less than one day," Franklin said "Are parents are probably already out looking for us-" "They don't know we're here," Fox said "Who's gonna tell them?" "Snail!" Franklin said "He saw me go in the woods, he'll..." "And what if he thinks we're home already?" Fox said. "Snail wouldn't do that," Franklin said "He's-" Just then a stone connected with the turtles face. Knocking Franklin down and busting his nose, blood came out like to little red rivers on his face. "Sorry Franklin," Fox said. A crazed look in his eyes now, "But if were stuck here, there's no reason both of us have to die?" "What are you..?" Franklin said. "Turtle soup, mmmm," Fox said rubbing his stomach. "Fox it's me, your friend Franklin," the scared turtle said. "And thanks for being my only form of food out here pal," Fox said clutching the stone in his hand. Franklin did the only thing he could do then, he ran. The out of his mind fox gave chase to the turtle as both went deeper into the woods. If only they'd stayed were they were. For there parents were looking for them in the woods to just then. Franklin ran faster then he had ever did in the history of his life, perhaps in the history of all turtle kind. Sadly he was still just a turtle, fast just wasn't his thing. And the swift Fox caught up to him, stone in hand. Franklin tried to go faster, but tripped on a tree root and fell with a thud. As he got up the last thing he saw was Fox holding that stone, and smashing it into his skull. Instant death. Fox proceed to unleash his claws and rip at the turtle's flesh, chewing on his friends very body. He easily ripped off his thin, pencil neck and munched on his head Soon enough Franklin was was nothing but a shell, and bloody bones. While a blood covered Fox rubbed his full stomach, avoiding starvation. He then went to a nearby lake, eating Franklin made him thirsty. Yet as fate would have it, after he drank his fill, a busted tree branch fell and hit him on the head. Knocking him out though, not killing him The following day Fox managed to find his way out of the woods, his fur was wet and dirty from his search for home. He had no recollection of what he did last night, or who he killed He'd thrown up a good bit on his way home, why, he didn't know. Soon enough his parents found him, they asked if Franklin was in the woods with him. Yet again, it was all a blur to him now. No one ever found Franklin's body, or knew of what truly happened to him Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Books Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless